Soul Eater Next Generation
by Musical Skater
Summary: The story has begun! But i'm still accepting Oc's! Summary: "Dustin! You okay bro?" Yelled a boy as he seen his brother having blood drip out of his mouth. "D-Dustin?"
1. Info forms

I have only 2 Oc's that have been giving to me so far...then I have four of my own so i might be looking for at least six maybe seven other Oc's tops but I NEED Witches and i'm thinking for a long story 2 Kishins! (I got the 2 OC's,one Witch and a Kishin from a friend of mine named Hatsune Miku321 go check her out) The fill out form for Oc's down below. v

Weapon and Meister Info forms!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Body style ( it's like skinny muscles and stuff):

Clothing (formal,swimwear,casual and PJ's) :

Scars,birthmarks, etc:

Favorite quote or lyrics:

Weapon or meister:

If weapon what one are you:

Past:

Dislikes:

Likes:

What they want in a partner (so it will be easy to pear up):

Do they want a relationship:

Witch Oc form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Magic Ability:

Animal trait:

Body shape:

Outfit:

Kishin form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Body shape:

Outfit:


	2. Prologue

**As some people read this i'm doing a prologue with some of the students i got so far! Before we dive in i want to give credit to those who sent some in! **

**Elijah Xavier Degen from Epic Eric**

**Blood(witch),Insanity(one of the Kishins),Alexandra Death and Hope Evans from Hatsune Miku321 **

**Maralabralama(witch) from FracturedDolly Okay that's all so far! SO! here we go with the prologue!**

" DAMN! Why does this place have so many steps?!" Complained a 15 year old boy. "Why don't you stop complaining?" A 15 year old girl said then mumbled. "For the love of death i can't believe your my miester and my brother..." The two are brother and sister...they even looked a liked the same...The boy name is Leonardo,he has black hair with red tips spiked in a mess,a black t-shirt with a white skull wearing red headphones on it,black ripped skinny jeans, and red high-tops. While the girl Amanda has red hair with black tips that went down to her hips,a black t-shirt that says in red MUSIC IS LIFE,a black hoodie with music notes on the shoulders,black skinny jean with a red chain, and black skater-shoes. "Yo! Can you two hurry it? We'll be late to see Lord Death the Kid." Said a Sixteen year-old boy. "Yeah guys Dustin's right lets hurry." Said Dustin's twin brother. The two twin's looked alike..well they are twins...Dustin had Black hair with red tips spiked into a flow hawk,a black t-shirt with a white skull on it with a red rose in the right eye socket, black ripped skinny jeans, black and red high-tops, and a black hoodie with red music notes and white skulls on it. Dustin's twin Daniel has Black hair with red tips that goes down to the button of his chin,a Black t-shirt with SLEEPING WITH SCIONS in white across the top with skulls on the shoulders,black skinny jeans with a red chain, and red sneakers. "Okay way to ruin the fun. Oh and Amanda don't forget i'm your weapon as well so shut it. You're lucky i'm happy for our birth day next month." Lenny said coolly. "Oh don't get me started LeoNERDo." Amanda said before she shouted "RACE YA THEIR!" As she ran into the DWMA. "YOUR ON!" Yelled the 15 year old as he ran after his twin sister. "Well this is going to be an awesome year." Sighed Dustin and his twin face palmed while the two walked in to find their siblings.

As the two walked in a boy just got done walking up the steps. "Wow,maybe I should help those two." The boy was wearing a black cargo jacket with a hood with a gray t-shirt underneath and black pants. On his hands he has a pare of black fingerless gloves, and brown boots. He had Dirty blonde and shaggy hair to the point where it looks unkempt most of the time. This was Elijah but as his friends called him Eli. "Well i got to hurry or i'll be late for the meeting in the Death room." Said the 16 year old weapon as he ran into the DWMA.

Inside the Death room there was two teenagers as long with Death the Kid,Liz and patty. The two teens where Alexandra Death and Hope Evans. Alexandra was wearing black Fishnet gloves, white high-tops, Grey skirt shorts,and black t-shirt with bloody rose on it. Her hair was like her father's set for it was shoulder blade length. As Hope was reading a book. Hope had the same hair color of his mother Maka but was in the style of his father's. He was wearing a White leather jacket, black high-tops, dark green t-shirt with black skull, black jeans. "When are they getting her Father? They should of been here at eight but it's now eight o'ten. I'm starting to get worried about them." Alex said as she turned to her father. "They'll get here Alex just be patient." Said Kid. "Alright Dad but if they're not here in eight minutes i'll be looking for them." Said the systematical female. "You in with me Hope?" Asked Alex to her miester and best friend. "Huh? Oh yea find the newbies yea yea i'm in just let me finish this chapter." Said the male miester as he looked up from his book and presided reading. "Fine. but, you owe me one Hope." Sigh the young Death. "Yea yea yea." Mumbled the blonde.


	3. The beginning! Chapter 1

**I figured cause i'm not getting any really characters much...Just like their name and almost none of what i need for info i figured start the story now with the thing i have now and add more down the road so if you have an OC your dieing to have in the story give me their info and i'll put them in as fast as i can. ^w^**

"I beat ya! Told you I would!" Leo yelled as he ran into the Death room. "Your just lucky i hurt my leg last night,if i didn't i would of totally kicked your ass!" Amanda shot back as she ran into the desert like room. "Wow this place is just like what Mike has said." Amanda said in awe at all the Death crosses and the blue sky like walls. "Welcome to the Death room I'm Lord Death the Kid and you two must be Amanda and Leonardo right?" Asked gold eyed man. "Yes sir. But you can call me Leo or Lenny...I really hate my real name." Lenny said as he put his right hand threw his black and red hair."Okay so that means your Amanda i'm Alexandra Death but you guys can call me Alex." Said the young death as she pointed out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you Alex!" Said the excited teen girl as she shok hands with the symmetrical girl. "There you two are we've been looking for you guys!" Yelled the worried older brother. "Calm down Dust we're fine and this girl here is Alex Death." Said Lenny as he introduced his brothers to the soon to be Lord Death. "You two are Dustin and Daniel i presume. And that's my meister Hope over their by the way." Alex said as she introduced the blonde boy. "HOPE!" Alex yelled getting the attention of her book reading meister. "Sorry sorry! I didn't notice they were here." Said the book worm as he stood up. " Excuse me sorry but am i interrupting something." Said a an Dirty blonde hair boy walked into the room. "You must be Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you i'm Alex Death. That's my meister Hope." Alex said as she introduced her and her miester. "Call me Eli if you want and it's nice to meet you two as well. And you four are?" Asked Eli. " Well i'm Dustin. This is my twin brother Daniel. and these two are Amanda and Leonardo but He likes being called Leo or Lenny." Said the 6 ft 3 in boy. "Is that everyone father?" The symmetrical girl asked her father. "No not yet theirs one more girl named Sakura. She'll be here in a little bit." The grown up Death said to make sure his daughter didn't worry. "Sorry! Am I late?" Yelled a pink hair girl as she ran in the death room. The girl was kinda tall for a girl at 5 ft 9 in. She was wearing a pink sleeveless t-shirt with a skull on the back, black skirt with a chain, and black combat boots. This pinkette was Sakura Doitsu. "Sakura. You kinda are by a little bit but it's fine." The gold eyed Death finished as his Daughter started to introduce the pink haired girl to everyone. "Now Sakura and Eli you two don't have a meister or weapon at the moment right?" Asked the Lord as the two nodded. "Good. Then Eli. Sakura is now your meister. And Sakura. Eli is now your weapon. Are we good?" Asked the grown up Lord. "I'm cool with it." The girl said coolly. "Yeah it's good with me." Eli finished as Soul and Maka came walking in. "Hi for those who don't know us I'm Maka and this is my weapon and husband Soul. We'll be showing you guys and girls to your sleeping Quarters." As the kids left with Soul and Maka,Liz asked her husband " You think they'll survive each other?" The gold eyed man then replied. "I sure hope so." As Patty started to laugh.

**So next chapter i'm hopeing on bringing some action in after the kids get to see they're new sleeping quarters! Stay tuned!**


	4. What the hell!

**YO! WELCOME BACKS! Alright let me just say this I NEED ONE MORE WEAPON AT THE MOMENT! I HAVE A MEISTER THAT IS WEAPONLESS AND I CAN'T ADD HIM IN TILL HE HAS A WEAPON SO SEND ONE IN IF YOUR KIND HEARTED! OKAY NOW CREDITS! **

**Sigurd made by DynastyArckisol made by FracturedDolly**

**NOW ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

No POV

"Okay this is your guy's home for now." Maka said as she opened the doors to the HUGE and i mean HUGE of the teens new home. "WHOA! This place is huge!" Lenny said in amazement. " duh Sherlock!" Said a out of no where female voice. "Hey Arckisol be a little nicer, the dude was only here for a second, he's just in shock by how big this place is." A boy wearing a green T-shirt with a hooded jacket and black cargo pants and black converse along with a pair of green headphones said as he came out of the shadows. "Hey I'm Sigurd. This is my weapon Arckisol. Nice to meet you all." As the boy introduce him self as the girl came out of the shadows, she was pretty chubby and wearing A black button up Cardigan, with the bottom buttons undone, and a dark pink t-shirt on underneath. She has a long grey skirt, it goes down to her knees and her shoes are dark red mary-janes with calf high white tube socks. She has a giant necklace going around her wait, the chains are large and hanging off the middle is a pendant. "Um i got a most likely smart ass question but why the hell is me and Sigurd being pushed into living with these weirdos?" The girl said as she flipped her black frayed hair. "Arckisol! Be nice." The boy yelled trying to get his teammate to stop being rude. "Well it's because you teens are the best teams in the DWMA and are all apart of Kid's- I mean Lord Death the Kid's new all powerful team Shino Bara. Sigurd how about you show the boys to their sleeping room as Arckisol takes the girls to theirs..Me and Soul have to leave on a mission so no buts." Maka said as she ran out of the HQ as Soul followed her.

Sakura's POV

"Alright boys follow me as you may." Sigurd said as he started walking being followed by the Teenaged boys. "Alright hoes follow me." Arckisol ordered as she started to walk but the girls stand they're ground. " Well your rude as hell aren't you?" I asked as the black haired girl kept walking leaving us behind. With her having anger management and Arckisol calling her a slut was not helping at all. " Don't worry girl she's just being a jerk to make her feel better." Amanda said trying to calm down the pinkette. "Yeah Saku my Dad told me about your temper and you fighting chubby over their will not help us be a good team." They were right. I grabbed my backpack and mini suitcase off the floor. " You to are right and she left us in the dust so lets go see if Sigurd knows where the girl's sleeping quarters is." The girls agreed with me as we felt to go where the boys went.

Eli's POV

Sigurd is a fast walker! I could barely catch up to him! "Well here we are." Sigurd said as he opened the door to the sleeping room. The room was pretty cool their was a few bunk beds with one of the bunk bed's lower part looked like it was already took but i didn't mind. I walked to the back of the room put my stuff down on the lower half of the bunk as Leo climbed on the top. As me and him were setting up, the twins took the bunk to the left of us Daniel on the top half Dustin on the bottom, to our right Hope jumped up to the higher half of the bunk Sigurd had his stuff on, but oddly their was still a bunk by it's self...weird. "Hey Sigurd! what's up with the extra bunk?" I asked him. "Well, there's two other boy students joining us. The ones on a mission the other one is looking for a weapon at the moment." Shockingly Hope answered that. "How do you know that?" Lenny and I asked/yelled at the same time. "Well my mom is Maka Evans, my dad's Soul Evans, and my weapon is the daughter of Lord Death the Kid and Liz Death..I know almost everything about every student almost,not all, but almost." Hope answered easily. Them randomly there was a knock on the door. Dustin turned his finger into a gun and Daniel turned his arm into a blue blade. "It's open." Sigurd yelled. The door opened relieving Saukra,Amanda, and Alex. "Why are you girls doing here? Aren't you three appose to be with Arckisol?" Sigurd asked. "Well yeah but she called us hoes,ordered us to follow her around and ran off...We're here to ask if you know where the girl's sleeping quarters are at."Sakura said a little to calmly for a girl that just got called a hoe. "Yes yes I do. Please follow me ladies." Sigurd said while signaling them to follow him. The girls left after waving good bye to us...is it weird that I think I'm getting a nose bleed?

Amanda's POV

How the hell can Sakura keep up with this dude!? He's acting like him walking fifty miles an second is an normal thing! OH THANK DEATH HE STOPPED! "Well here you are girls bathroom is across the hall. Oh and also when you see Arckisol tell her i want to see her." Sigurd was oddly gentlemen like...damn i hate classical crap. "No problem Sig. We'll tell her." Alex said smiling. "Thanks." Sigurd said as he walked away. Sakura opened the room to a room with three bunk beds. "Hey Saku want to bunk together?" I asked the pinkette as i threw my bag on the top bunk. "Sure!" She agreed as she put her stuff on the bottom half of the bed. Alex walked over to a bunk that was in the back and put her stuff on the top half when "Huh i get top you get the bottom zebra." Arckisol said making fun of Alex's three white stripes in her hair. "Why did you even dye it that way it's SO weird." Arckisol was still being a rude ass bitch..I could see Sakura was about to snap. " Just so you know Arckisol at least i don't have bunny slippers Alex said pointing to the bunny slippers that just fell out of Arckisol's bag. "OMG! Bunny slippers!? Really?" I said as i was starting to laugh. A big chubby bossy, rude,bitch,that was making fun of us has BUNNY slippers. Alex started to giggle as well as Sakura. then i remembered Sigurd wanted to see her. " Oh yea Arckisol, Sigurd wants to talk to you." Said after i stopped laughing. Arckisol threw a baseball at me as she yelled screw you but, i quickly dodged it. "Alright how brought a baseball?" I asked as Arckisol left. Saku shrugged as Alex said "IDK." I looked at the clock it red 12:56 AM. "Hey girls we should get changed and hit the hay,we have a long day tomorrow." Sakura and Alex agreed as we grabbed our pj's and left for the girl's bathroom.

Dustin's POV

Me and the guys we're just hanging in our room till we noticed what time it was 1:18 AM. "Hey guy's i think we should get changed and go to bed we got training in the morning." The guys agreed with me as most of us went to the boy's bathroom to change. i grabbed my stuff and left for the boy's bathroom but oddly Sigurd was walking out from changing and had only a t-shirt and boxer shorts...That was totally not cool...When all of us where down we hit the sack...but there was a huge thud and we all head screaming we ran out side the room to find it was...

**-CLIFF HANGER!-**

**I know I'm the devil 3:) Stay tuned and see what happens next on! S.E.N.G!**


	5. How the hell did u do that?

**I want to apologies to the guest OrenjiJemi! I'm sorry but i can't add that many characters at the moment! I'll lose track on who has what and stuff. ^.^' Still looking for a weapon so i can but Meister Mathew into the story! So if you have a meisterless weapon feel free to fill out a form and send him/her in! Now ON WITH THE STORY! OH AND ALSO ON LAST NOTE ****_Italics means thinking alright! _****Now to the story ^.^**

Amanda's POV

_HOLY DEATH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!? Alright Amanda calm down. You can see it's soul and find out what it is...Maybe...DAMN how does LeoNERDo,Dust, and Danny do this!? I can't read this things soul at all! It's like it's casting it's own soul into the shadows! Or maybe i'm doing this wrong...DAMN IT! I look over to see Saukra in shock...most likely she can't read the soul either. Look back to the weird black shape as it tries to attack us we all dodge it. Well set for Arckisol. She got thrown arcoss the room with one punch by this dude! DAMN WHERE'S LEO WHEN I FUCKING NEED HIM! _"Damn that was way to close! Alex do you know what this thing is?!" I Yelled and asked to the use to be screaming girl. "I don't know! But it's using madness to hide it's soul from us to see!" _This girl is really smart for a girl that has PATTY THOMSON as a Aunt. _" What the hell is going on I heard screaming." _All the boys came running in. Thank you Death!_ "Lenny! Weapon mode now!" I yelled at my little brother by a minute. "On it!" _My brother jumped in the air and turned into a long red katana with skulls on it's blade and a black handle. As my brother started playing his guitar to sink our souls together my older brother's had the same idea so Dustin turned into a black and grey sword with a red skull on the handle. I was happy as hell to see them helping me and Lenny. _"SOUL RESISTANCE!" Me and My brothers yelled at the same time. "BLOODY PAIN!" "DARKNESS RIM!" _Me and Daniel both strike at the weird thing. To my surprise we both got him! _

__NO1's POV

As IT's soul started to float in the air Dustin jumped out of his weapon form and grabbed it passing it the Lenny to swallow. As Lenny swallowed the red soul the teen's teammates started to wonder what the guitar sounds were about. "OKAY! Who was playing guitar and why were they playing it?!" Arckisol yelled/asked. "Well the guitar playing was me, I play it to sinker nise me and Amanda's soul wave links so fighting will be easier. Dustin and Daniel do the same thing set for Daniel drums and Dustin sings." Lenny said as as him and his sibling's teammates started nodding and doing the "O" look. "By the way did anyone know what that thing was?"

** SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I have school in the morning so i got to go to bed soon so i didn't have much time. STAY TUNED! **


	6. Birth day and Beach fun

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm still looking for a meisterless weapon so i can bring in Marshal Lee Fan's OC Mathew. Sorry if i tortured you guys with the short 532 word chapter the other day. Now! There is going to be a time skip in this chapter just so you know! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Daniel's POV

_ Wow has it really been a whole month sense Shino Bara started? Well either way either how we still don't know much about each other,Amanda Alex and Sakura still hate Arkisol, The rest of us have been getting along for the fact me and my siblings still fight now and then but the team said they'll get use to it. Today is Amanda's and Lenny's 16th birthday so all of us are planing on going to the beach to celebrate for it. And my old surf board is calling my name! _

Lenny's POV

_ THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! I'm now old enough to drive and I'm going to the beach with my siblings some awesome dudes, some chubby chick, and two cool girls. This is going to be good...As long as Arkisol doesn't call my sister a slut or anything...I'll shoot her fucking head off if she does anything to my sister in front of me._

No1's POV

All of the teens are excited to relax and cool off at the beach...especially the birth day twins. Everyone was now in they're swim suits. Lenny had on lack swim trunks with red lighting blots going down them,he had no t-shirt so the Devion Family Skull birth mark that was on his chest was showing and black flipflops . Amanda had on a red 2 peace under neath black short shorts and a red t-shirt and black flip flops. Dustin had on Black swim trunks with red laces and blue music notes on his right sides and red flip flops. Him also with no t-shirt showing his family mark which was on his shoulder blade. Danny had the same kind of swim trunks as Lenny set for he had blue lighting and blue flip flops. His family mark being on his bicep of his arm. Sakura was wear blue short shorts with a pink tank top over her pink two pic and black flip flops. Eli had on a blue shirt with grey swim trunks...he didn't have any flip flops so Hope gave him some grey sandals. Alex had on a black and white striped bathing suit that is kinda like a dress except halfway to the mid thigh and black flip flops. Hope had on dark green trunks with red stripes going down on the sides and green flip flops. Arkisol was wearing her regular cloths saying this was the dumbest idea a moron could ever have. Sigurd had swim trunks with a green flame design on it with red sandals has he was trying to calm his weapon down. "Is everyone ready?" Dustin said as him,Daniel and Sigurd grabbed there keys. Daniel had a Croch rocket so he just grab his helmet. Sigurd had a five person Classic Musial car as Dustin had a five person 2013 Comaro. The groups where set as Daniel with his surf board in the trunk of the Camaro as he road by him self. Dustin had Sakura,Lenny,Amanda, and Eli in his Camaro ad Sigurd drove Arkisol, Hope, and Alex in his car. As they started driving everyone even the drivers yelled "TO THE BEACH!"

**Hey sorry again if the chapters a little short i got school in the morning :(. I'll write a long one next time! Cross my heart and hope to cry!**


	7. Beach Fun and Arck is a bitch :P

**HEY GUYS! Welcomes to the new chapter!Sorry that i haven't updating in SO long. Still looking for a weapon for Mathew so keep your Oc ideas flowing. It might be an other short chapter...Sorry i have been having A LOT of math,launge, and social studies 'S HERES THE NEW CHAPTER! **

Alex's POV

_ Wow was Arkisol really hate this idea that much or was she embarrassed to wear a swimsuit? Oh Well. Me,Sakura,Amanda,Lenny,_

_Daniel and Dustin got our surf boards and small bags out of the Red and Black Camaro and the Old Classic Musial Car. Daniel had to chain his Motorcycle to a bar just in case. Which i thought was a bright idea of Hope's...*blushes* I DIDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING WRONG! I brought my song book and put it in my mini bag as Sigurd shut the trunk. This is going to be AWESOME!_

Arkisol's POV

_THIS IS THE DUMBEST AND STUPIDEST IDEA IN THE WORLD OF DAMN IDIOTS! WHY DOES ANYONE ASEPTICALLY IF THEIR GORGEOUS LIKE ME WANT TO GET WET IN FRONT OF TEENAGE BOYS AND HOES THAT ARE JEALOUS!I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FAMILY OWNED BEACH OR NOT I"M NOT GETTING SAND ON MY PERFECT FIGURE. _

Daniel's POV

"All right guys and gals sets have some fun!" _This is AWESOME! It's my little bro's and sis's b-day AND Alex was able to pull some stings with her dad to allow us on her family beach! THANK YOU LORD DEATH THE KID! My brother's,sister,and Sakura get our stuff out of Dustin's car the other's get there stuff out of Sigurd's car. I close the lid of the car as Amanda and Sakura went to a changing tent and us boys and Alex went to the beach side to find a place to set our stuff but Arkisol just got out a lawn chair and sat their...what a lazy ass girl...any girl i meet would be pulling me into the water to swim or surf with her...but HER...she's a total B.I.T.C.H! _

Hope's POV

_I felt like i was going to have a nose bleed at_ any_ second by having to see my best friend and weapon in a swimsuit...is that wrong? Damn it...why do I have to be so perverted like my father when he was my age..._

NO1's POV

As Amanda and Sakura came out in their 2 pieces Eli had a MAJOR nose bleed as the girl's yelled at him calling him a big Pervert. Alex was writing a song as Hope was reading for a bit as he twins and Sigurd where trying there best to find a good sized wave...but Daniel lost his balance causing him to face plant in the water getting a laugh from Arkisol. But because of Arkisol was being a bitch Amanda and Sakura picked up her chair and threw into the water was a wave was coming in getting a laugh out of everyone set for Sigurd because he didn't want his weapon to be pissed off at him. Either way either how the teens had a lot of fun and played a lot of games...until the sun went down and they decided to tell each other about their past... The Devion Kids started it off. "Well we have never meet our dad because he left after our little brother Micheal was born. Our mom was never home," Dustin started as Amanda took place,"Dustin took charge after that, he gave up his childhood so me,Lenny,Danny, and Mike could have one...I looked up to him ever sence then. Music was one of the only things we had left other than each other that we could rely on so you guys have really helped us get out of our shells sense we got in the team." Lenny contued, "Our town was attacked by an Kishin Egg when me and Amanda were nine and Dustin and Daniel where ten,most of the towns people and supplies didn't make it...including our mom...our Cousin Anbā took us to the DMWA to grow up their." Their was a small silence from the four,they never really liked talking about their past but it was to allow their teammates to trust them. "Well that's our past, Hey Sakura why don't you go next?" Daniel ended as he looked a Sakura. " W-Well okay." The pinkette stuttered.

Sakura's POV

_Why the hell am I stuttering? I never did that scene I was eight! Oh well,better start talking about myself in front of my new friends and Arkisol. *Sigh* _

"W-Well it started in my home town, I was randomly bullied, from kids my age from the time I was four till the time I was eight, everyone around my age called me a freak thanks o my gem green eyes and pink hair, well set for my brother,sister,and my parents, My sister always had the same problem as me as our brother was the most liked kid in all of our town, it sucked that i had to be by my brother just not to be picked on, everything started to change by the time I was six, a kishin attacked my little home town and killed most of the adults and a little bit of children, My mom had to die to get my and my siblings to safety then after everything was rebuilt everyone had to blame it on someone that the kishin came...so they blamed me and my sister...all because we looked different they blame a-a k-kishen attack that we didn't even know kishens where real back them on us, that's when my dad started drinking and abusing me and my sister after my brother leaves, Jasumi wasn't that dumb, by the time i was eight he made me and Ashurī pack our stuff and we all left for death city." Sakura finished with a tear escaping her eye.

Eli's POV

_Did I just see my meister just cry? No Sakura is to strong to do that...Well she is also way to nice and pret- i mean nice to be bullied. I wonder if her sister is like her...mmmmmm._

" Hey Eli,Why don't you go?" _I could easily tell that Sakura said that with a fake smile...Well I am her weapon I should know this...My mom died too so i do feel her pain way more then anyone thinks...Same with Lenny,Amanda,Danny,and Dustin. _"Huh,Sure." _I don't really like talking about my past...but Sakura and the Twins had an ought guts to talk about theirs...I'm not going to wimp out and don't talk about mine. _"Well I was born and born in Berlin Germany for the first five years of my life. When I turned to the age of six I left with my parents, my brother Hector, and sister Jenna to live at Death City, and be part of the future students of the DWMA. On my way there my father was killed by a witch and my mother just barely got us to the DWMA before dying as well. Me and my brother and sister were then all raised and trained at the DWMA." _Why does Sakura look so said?...HOLLY SHIT SHE JUST HUGGED ME! Nose bleed in three...two...one. _

Alex's POV

After I gave Eli tissues for his nose bleed i started talking about me and Hope's past. "Well for starters I was turned into a blade scythe by my Grandpa's old student named , He mixed my blood with Hope's dad's blood and turned me into that. I met Hope when i stood up for him when he was getting bullied by some of the other kids at his school. I showed my weapon ability's and they ran off and me and Hope became good friend then later finding out that our parents are old time friends with each other. then the rest is history." _I said all of that with a smile. _

Arckisol's POV

"Well I had a normal Childhood, Not like you freaks." _Wait! Why am I Moving? OH NO NOT AGAIN! NO!_

Sigurd's POV

"Eh she disurved that one." _ DID I JUST SAY THAT? OH MAN ARC IS GOING TO BE PISSED AT ME! Oh well XD. _"Well I think i should go should I? Well I was Born In Germany like Eli, I was born int an great day I met a meister who was being haunted by a kishin, I took her to my house where my family allowed her to stay at. I asked her many of question about the D.W.M.A and she answered all of them. After some time later she left because she got back up to take the Kishin down. When i turned 14 i singed up to join the DWMA in hopes of being an awesome miester."

**I hope You guys and gals enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned to S.E.N.G and stay musical! **


	8. Not a chapter :'(

**Sorry this is not a chapter! :'( I've been stuck up to my neck in homework, I'll try my best to get a chapter done tomorrow. Stay tuned.**


	9. The New guys and New Difficulties

** Alright! Now today you guys know about the meister Mathew I was talking about? Well I finally got a weapon for him...His sister Myra! Now I can finally add them into the story! Now...I don't know if I should do a disclaimer but I DON'T OWN THE SOUL EATER CHARACTERS AND MOST OF THE OCS Set for Amanda,Sakura,Lenny,Danny,and Dustin! NOW ON WITH THE STORY AND...Mathew: MADNESS**

Mathew's POV

"Come on Mathie! We're going to be late!" _Here we go again,new town,new shop,new clothes and new costumers...Oh and i forgot,new class and teammates...This sucks like hell. _"Why don't you slow down it's only 9:30. We'll get there in time." _For the love of Death Myra has to calm down._ The two brother and sister looked alike, well no duh they would, Myra and Mathew had silver hair, Myra has her's is held back by a head band and is very long and smooth. Math had his in spikes with dark steaks, Mathew wears a gigantic red top hat which covers the left part of his face,dress blue flannel shirt with a thick bow tie,and black/purple trousers as Myra wears a red and purple Japanese girl sailor girl uniform. Which is every odd to every one else eyes but, pervs like it very much. "Your watch must be broken because my phone says we only got ten minutes to get there!" At that moment Myra was draging her brother into the big HQ to Shino Bara.

Dustin's POV

"Alright before we put you teens on your first mission i want to welcome our two newbies Mathew and Myra to Shino bara. Please intro dues your selves before i go any farther." _Damn...how does this mirror thing work with out having any magic or technology it? _ "Hey i'm Dustin and these are my brothers and sister Daniel,Leonardo, and Amanda." "But you guys can call me Leo or Lenny...I hate my full name." Damn teenagers disrespecting there fellow people theses days. Back in my day if i disrespected my father i would've got the leather belt. _Yo,what's up with the old guy man? His crashing all the partying here!  Ugh! Frank,Nick be quite please! God I hate having M.P.D YO! You can't tell The Operation what to do! **Hey Dusty want me to tune his ass? Cause i'll be glade to!** Please do Damian. **As you wish man! Hey Nick Come over here so I can kick your ass!** Not gonna happen man i've been going to the Gym! ** Can Jessica be in this? **WHY ARE YOU GUYS BOTHERING ME NOW!? _Because everyone is a dark dis pare of Anger,Madness, and Confusion. _Who let the EMO In? __BE QUIET NICK!_ **Jacob is to scared to come out now. **_Why can't i be normal like everyone else? Because your a douche bag taking up the god damn body!  Hey Damian i thought you where kicking his_ ass?! The personality just shrugs and drank a smoothie. _*sighs* **Jessica wants to climb trees again!**_ **Why is everyone yelling? **_I don't know. Jacob I don't know._

Amanda's POV

_I wonder if Dust is doing alright,...he looks distant...Don't get me wrong i know about his M.P.D and All but he usually just pinches him self to come back into his own body so i don't get why he's not back yet...Everyone in my family has a disability or a quirk. Like Dust has M.P.D, I got Autism,Lenny has A.D.H.D and Daniel has a problem with Asama._

Lenny's POV

_I feel bad for my brother...He has to share his mind AND body with like six other people besides him self. That sucks like hell...And i have A.D.H.D...OOH Squeal! Come back here squally! LENNY! Keep your self restricted man! You don't' need Amanda smacking you again right? Right._

Daniel's POV

_Damn...My lungs...they hurt...i hope i didn't just eat Peanuts...i'm...highly...allergic...need...inhaler ...*Puffy like sound* Okay much much much better! Hopefully Dustin's haves everything under control in that head of his. He doesn't have an inhaler or something to calm them down so i think he might be arguing with each other at the moment. Just a fiery that i hope is not true cause if it is it means tigers and that means they come out and well all screwed up ours asses if Drake comes out...or Trent...Trent is just very very Gothic to my eyes to believe. And Drake...Drake is god damn bad dude Pyro! He burnt down the school once! Then he got us kicked out of the UK...and out of Boston...Maybe even Canada...I can't remember...But the dude is messed up to hell up and is major troumble... we don't need him back in Control of Dustin's body...again..._

Sakura's POV

_Amanda told be about Dustin having M.P.D She says i'm the only other girl so far that knows...and i got to say...I canikinda feel his pain...My inner emostions always act like Personality's in my brain with physical contact and more...So it kinda is like Dustin's not alone on this._

Eli's POV

_I got to say this now in my head before i go on...WHY DOES EVERY GIRL IN MY LIFE WANT TO GIVE ME A NOSEBLEED!? I'm bleeding a pool over here!...Also... Lenny has told me about his A.D.H.D and Daniel told me about his Asama and Dustin...I found out my self that he has M.P.D. I feel bad for the dudes. I know Amanda has a difficulty too but i haven't found out yet and she won't tell me...But hey it's her live it's her choose to not tell me...but i'll find out sooner or later.._

**SO! Dustin has M.P.D,Amanda has Autism, Lenny has A.D.H.D and Daniel has Asama will this info fall into the wrong hands? Is someone a witch? What is their mission? Why isn't Sigurd and Arkisol in this chapter? Well I can't answer those XD Just stay tuned and find out on S.E.N.G!**


	10. Wishes,Witches,Pain, and Bloody Rain

**Now if anyone payed any attention to the beach Chapter, The Devion Siblings have a Brother! This chapter Welcomes Micheal Devion and his weapon Jason Norris! (I don't know if he's bad ass enough to be Chuck Norris's kid,If so he got some major shoes to fill XD)I think it's about time for some real action DO YOU AGREE? To the Chapter!**

**Mike's POV**

_The Pain,...It hurts...Jason's knocked out,i'm bleeding, this bitch of a witch is smiling like crazy...Why did I sign up for this? Oh yeah...Dust,Am,Lens,and Danny...I wish i can see them...It's been so long...I think Am's isn't at my hip any more,...same with Lenny. OUCH! I hope this works,if not, I'm dead...And i'll never see them again. _The Young teenager turned his good arm into a blue blade as he ran to the Leather Jacket wearing witch. "DIE YOU BITCH!"

*An hour before that.*

"I want you two to help Shino Bara with this mission to kill the Witch Blood...Oh and Mike before you say anything, Your family is in he team so they really need your help on this." _I looked over to my weapon and Now and then if needed meister Jason,me and him been friends for a while...i'm one of the only people that he really talks to,After the thing with his ex-girlfriend trying to kill him I get it, but the dude is distant A LOT more then Dustin was when we were kids. __How bout you shut up about your past man! No one gives a shit who you and Jason are dude!__ Pauly Shut the hell up please. _**Why are you cursing Mikey? **_Because Pauly gots me pissed Andrew now don't call me "Mikey"._ Everyone desurves Anarchy and Pain one way Micheal. _ Dominic can you be a little more happy? Your making me down man. _Only because you asked. **_Victoria wants in this! _**_No no she does not! __**Does anyone know i'm the only one that leaves the man alone?**__ I appreciate it Marcis. _**Doesn't anyone reaspect their elders any more?**_ HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME OUT LOUIS? _**I might be old but i know how to get around Mike.**_UGH!Why couldn't I be born with out M.P.D!? For once I want to be normal in someones eyes...That's why i want to see my brothers and sister...They know how it feels to have voices in your head all the dam time. __We wouldn't be bothering ya if you let us out more offine man!__ SHUT IT PAULY! _

**No1's POV**

The young teens were already ready for their mission, Jason was wearing a white hood with a tiny black heart on the upper left shoulder, jeans, and black and white shoes. As Mike had black messy spiky hair with red tips like his brothers, a black t-shirt that said FAREWELL MY LOVE across his ab area in gold, with a gold heart with a gold number sign going into it on his heart area**(A/N Look up Farewell My love Sign and your'll find it)**,black ripped skinny jeans,a black and red hood tied against his waist, and black and gold high tops. "We'll do it." Mike said while Jason was nodding in agreement.

**Jason's POV**

_I know Mike's been waiting to see his siblings in a LONG time, I mean the last time he seen his little brother,sister, and big brothers where when he was nine! His 16 now! That's seven years! And as his weapon and because he's my only friend that I trust now, It's my duty to make him happy as hell! If he's not I will jump off a bridge!...I know I know I'm kinda of a insane butler right? That's how i got the nickname Charles. I try my best to have everyone I know happy...Even if it means I'll die_.

**No 1's POV**

"Yo lets get ready Charles. I really want to see my family as fast as I can and the fastest way we can get their is our Motorcycle. So we got to pack light and what me need." The Black haired meister said to his hooded weapon as they left to go pack.

**How you guys feel about the two? Cause i got MAJOR ideas for them and Shino Bara! On the next chapter we get to see what's in Alex's little black book,how Jason and Mike end it with the Witch, and how Dustin is going nuts with his and his brother's M.P.D. Stay tuned to S.E.N.G! **


	11. Who the hell is that White Masked girl?

**ALL RIGHT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! THAT'S ALL!  
**

**Mike's POV**

_After talking to Lord Death the Kid me and Jason heading out for our bikes with our bags of what we needed. Only thing I was able to thing about is my siblings...If you haven't seen them since you where nine you would do the same thing. YO YO YO! Paully's back in the house! PAULLY! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M DRIVING! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE YOU DUMB ASS! Well I hate you too Mike.  We've always hated each other, what are you talking about? __**Is it time to spread some anarchy among these idiots...Don't you agree**__**Micheal?**__No,No I don't Dom. Now LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! _**Please stop swearing Mikey, I can't handle this. **_UGH! GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE YOU IDIOTS!** GUYS! LET THE DUDE DRIVE IN PEACE! YOU THINK IT'S EASY RIDING A MOTORCYCLE AND TALKING TO PEOPLE IN HIS HEAD?! NO! NOW LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!** Thank you Marcis. _

**Jason's POV  
**

"Hey Mike! You Okay? They fighting with ya again?" _I'm allowed to worry about my meister, I'm appose to have his back, this is how i show it. _"Yeah,I got to get use to them trying to talk to me as I drive." "They're mostly idiots aren't they?"

**No 1's POV**

As the two teens laughed as they rode they're motorcycles to the D.W.M.A there was someone following them,"Mmm,He still shows weakness. He's useless still." A girl said to her self. The girl was wearing a black hooded tracksuit with yellow trim, black fingerless gloves, and white running shoes. But, you could see her face thanks to the hood being up and she was holding a white mask. "I should get rid of him once and for all." The girl put the mask on before running off with a knife in her hands.

**Sorry it's short,I've haven't had enogth time to write today sorry. STAY TUNED TO S.E.N.G**


	12. Sorry Not a Chapter

**Sorry about me not been updating in a while guys...I've been writing a new story for a different show. Still I'm really sorry for the late! i'll try to write a new chapter tomorrow if my math teacher gives me a damn break,...excuse my french there.**


	13. Sorry If it's Short,

**Sorry I** **took so long! If you want to blame anything blame SCHOOL and my math teacher! All that homework * rocks back in forth in Crona's corner* Well anyway! I'm back and Kicking so lets see the next chapter people!**

Mike's POV

It was midnight so me and Jason decided to take a pit stop for some rest before we go on the trip again. We got to one of those cheep but good hotels. Only thing is they won't leave me alone to sleep! _When I was-_ Shut it you geyser! Pauly! Be nice to Louis! _**Victoria wants to do back-flips!**_Damn it guys i'm trying to sleep here! **Guys! Give the dude some rest or I'll let Dominic go all out emo on you people! ****_Fine!_**_ Alright,_ Sure bro, _**Did someone say my name? Or was it the anarchy and madness in my head ringing?**_ Dominic...be quiet please. **_Okay_**. Thanks Marcus...again... **No prob.** _G-G-goodnight everyone..._ Night Andrew. Then I was out like a light..._*BANG!* _"What the fuck!?" I yelled waking up Jason. "What's wrong dude?" "I heard a huge bang."Jason leaped out of the single bed across from mine and put jeans on and a hood unzipped showing a scar on his heart. "Let's check it out." I nodded before grabbing some black baggy jeans, a t-shirt and my skull hood. " Let's go." We walked out side to see a girl with a mask on,a black hooded track suit with a yellow trim with the hood up,black finger-less gloves,and white running shoes.

Jason's POV

No,No,No,No,No,No, NOOO! It can't be! "Hello Jason..."

**Sorry! I don't have much time on the computer so it's short.**


	14. Blood Is a Pretty Color,Right?

Jason's POV

"Saffron! What are you doing here?!" My Ex-girl friend just smiled, "To finish what I started!" She ran at me with her knife before I hear a blade go against her knife. "Not while i'm here!" I see my meister turned his hand into a blade. I always thought it was weird that he could work all by her self but he chose to me my meister...Weird right? "JASON! Run damn it!" I did as I was told but I didn't go far. I wanted to check if my meister was alright.

Mike's POV

DAMN IT THIS CHICK IS STRONG! I never had some one to this long with out giving out! _**THEN VICTORIA WILL TAKE HER ON!**_Victoria! No! Wait!

"*gasp* VICTORIA WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" I could see a little bit of what Victoria was doing. Damn! She got better at her back flips! She's way better then what ever you would've done man. Pauly, Yeah? SHUT THE FUCK UP! _P-P-P-Please stop yelling... _Sorry Andrew. "*gasp* The hell happen?" I seen the girl knocked out on the ground. "Dude! You took her down faster the a destruction site!" Thanks Victoria. _**Victoria says it's no problem!**_We got to work on your third person talking. _**Victoria doesn't know what your talking about.**_"Say thanks to Victoria not me man." Right at that moment the tiny mirror in my hood pocket. "Hello lord Death the Kid." Lord Death Smiled at us. "Hello boys, before you guys come to the academe I need you two to hunt down a witch for me." I felt kinda sad. This means I couldn't see my family for a while longer. "Alright where is she?" Lord Death looked up at us. " Not that far from your location...I could only find out that she's into dogs,her name is Blood and she dresses in long sleeve black leather jacket, bright pink knee high dress, and knee high pink boots. Hopefully you kids can find her before she finds more victims." I looked at Jason to see if her was in. He gave me a nod in return. "We're on it."

*Meanwhile with Shino Bara!*

Leonardo's POV

"AMANDA GIVE IT BACK!" I was yelling at my sister who had my lyric book as Sakura was running around with Alex chasing her to...Um, maybe she haves a lyric book too...Maybe. "Just give it back sis!" Amanda just sticked out her tongue at me but she ran right into Dustin. "Ouch." I could here her mumble. "Where is it?!" Dustin gave me a questionable look. "My lyric book! Amanda took it from me and ran around with it!" I then got a 'o' face from him. "Alright where you put sis Am?" My sister smirked then she took the book out of her pocket. "Here Leo-Nerdo." She said as she thrown my book at me and I caught it. "Thank you devil." She mimicked me. "Your annoying you know that?" She just shrugged at me. "You do got some good songs in there...Maybe Lord DTK will allow you to sing at the ball room dance next month." I gave my sister a spectral look. "Really?" She just nodded. "You guys got to hear this!" Sakura ran to us and gave us Alex's book. "She has some pretty awesome lyrics in that thing! It's totally awesome!" We all looked at Alex. "I agreed for you guys to read the pages set for pages 108-120 they're unfinished." We all nodded. "Here you guys can read mine too."I gave them my book. Me and Alex's book looked completely different. Her's was black with her family skull on it in white while mine was red and had the Devon Family Skull on it in black. As well as my favorite band's mark on the back mark in gold. It was a heart with a number sign like figure in it and it said Farewell My Love on the bottom. Hopefully they won't make fun of me for what i wrote down over the years.

**Alright! I tried a little bit because fans of my other story are saying they'll kill me if I didn't write a chapter. O.o So I didn't want you guys to be left out.**


	15. Blood The Bitch

**Sorry I haven't wrote much, my school is having a scary story contest s my brother dared me into doing it. So it took s little time but because I had my writing blood flowing I figured write another chap!:D **

Jason's POV

I still can't believe Micheal did that. Maybe we're ready for our first D.M.W.A witch hunt. "Hey is that her?" I look over to see what Mike was talking about. It was a girl a in long sleeve black leather jacket, bright pink knee high dress, and knee high pink boots...Exactly what Lord Death the Kid was talking about. "Get ready Jas." I nodded as I turned into a ring blade. I'm not like Mike when it comes to miestering so he usually miesters him self when we need it. "Lets do this quick your brothers and sister are waiting." Mike nodded at me and he snuck up on the witch. "I started to glow red as we manged our souls for our attack. "SOUL RESISTANCE! 7 RINGS OF DEATH!" He thrown me into the witch as I separated my soul wave-links into 6 over rings. " You foolish boys think you can kill me? I am Blood! Wolf Wolf DEATH HOWL!"

Mike's POV

I dodged that chick's ear degrading attack. "That was close! Now what Mike?!" I looked around me for anything a could use when I remember my headphones. "I got some headphones that will block out the dog sounds attacks." I put on my headphones and the only person I could hear was Jason. "They work!" I put Jason in my other hand as I jumped up to dodge a dog attack. "We should call you a bitch." I thrown my weapon right at her but instead of dodging it she had a dog fetch he and throw him against a wall. "Jason!" I ran quickly to my weapon seeing the blood from the the dog bite cover is arm and most of his face. I looked at the witch with rage in my eyes. "YOU BITCH! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" My arm turned into a red blade. "I'LL KILL YOU!" God was i lucky my M.P.D wasn't bothering me at the moment. I ran up to the witch as I slashed at her chest and neck area. I got her a little bit but not much. "Your worthless...Like your weapon you'll fall and I'll give your soul to the Kishen!" That's what she's after! She took my t-shirt's collar and threw me across the ally into a wall. I felt the warm feeling of my blood going down my check. Dam that hurt. I'm not going to stop! I need to see my family! I'm not going to fall! I will stand tall! I ran to the BITCH as I yelled," Most powerful move of the blood blade! BLOOD BATH!" I jumped up and spun down directly hitting her head.

Lenny's POV

Sakura, Alex and Amanda where all reading something from my writing book. "Wow Leo. Your pretty good." I smiled a little bit. Not many people ever thought my writing was good...they always thought I was the new Crona thanks to most of it having screaming and dark lyrics in them. Most likely they haven't read that one yet. I was reading a little bit of Alex's book as Dustin,Daniel, Eli and Hope looking over my shoulder reading with me and I got to admit she's awesome at this. I was just reading thing like this.

Black Paper Moon  
I'm falling, down into my shadow  
Gasping onto my last breath,  
As I wait for the deadly night,  
Can't scare me, No I won't give into to this, fear of pumpkin carriages.  
The witches won't see fear in my eyes.  
You'll see me in your dreams, Yeah baby.  
The bad ones too!  
It's all for you!  
I would crush the stars and give you a Black Paper Moon.  
Just have faith in me!  
If your lost "here" always with your soul.  
Just look in the night sky.  
And I'll be smiling down like the moon...

No one know this person POV

I was just standing in front of the HQ for my new team. I was wearing jeans and a long black shirt with really long sleeves and a white skull on it with my black with purple highlights short hair in my face. "*sigh* Hope these guys don't wear to bright of colors...Or if they like Justina Gayber I'll run out here after i kill them." I looked to see two kids that looked that same. Those two must be Myra and Mathew. They're must be more people in the house. Lord D.T.K told me I'll be help meistering a group of kids that are brothers and sister. I seen a group of kids reading two books. "Wow what a bunch of book worms." I mumbled as I walk past them. "*sigh* I'll find the girl's sleeping room my self."

Mike's POV

I grabbed the witch soul in front of me. "Um, Maybe this could be a give for Dust. Hopefully Jason will be fine with it." I put the soul in my hoodie pocket as I went over to my weapon to see if he was okay. Whoa! Jas really got messed up...Like your head man!  Be quiet Pauly! I picked up Jason and put him over my shoulder. "Dang your heavy Jas!"

**SO! They new girl, mysterious right? What's Leo's lyrics? Will Jason make it? Find out next time on, S.E.N.G!**


	16. Angel and Music

Daniel's POV

I was playing a few notes on my old red guitar, Dustin got it for me on our ninth birthday which was about eight years Dust, Leo, and Am use to play at a old coffee shop to help pay the bills, But it didn't really help much. I found Dustin's old lyric book not that long ago, the reason why I call it his old lyric book is because one, he stopped writing down his lyrics after he took charge of the family, and two, he has like three other fully written into books of lyrics that he always kept. "I kissed the scars on her skin, I still think you're beautiful. And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend. I screamed out, "God, you vulture! Bring her back or take me with her..." Right then I heard a HUGE bang come from the hall way. I put my guitar down and ran out the door in worry. "Hey is everyone alright?" All I could hear was a girl moaning. I looked down to see a girl under neither a table that the leg broke off on her. "Ouch, that freaking hurt like hell." The girl started to rub her head. "Are you okay?" I'm guessing she was around 14 or 15 years old, "I'm alright, name's Angel by the way." She flipped her black and purple hair out of her face. She was wearing jeans and a long black shirt with really long sleeves and a white skull on it with black with purple highlights going through her short hair. "Name's Daniel. Why are you hear by the way? Are you new or something?" The girl wrapped her sleeves around her hands. "Yeah, I'm new. Do you know where the girls room by any chance?" I shook my head no to the girl. "No, sorry, but my sister might be able to help you out." The girl put a black and purple back pack over her arm. "Where is she?" I pointed down the hall way. "Most likely down there with the others. Here i'll show you." The girl was already down the hall when I looked back at her. "No thanks, I got it." That was a weird encounter for a new girl. Oh well, gotta go meet up with the others after I put my guitar away.

Angel's POV

Wow, Daniel was pretty nice, But I gotta keep my guard up! I can never really trust someone till I really know them. I kinda like how his hair was black with red tips though. I walked down the red and whit hallway down to a black corner...Dang this place is colored weirdly. I started to hear a guy sing, "Even though you're gone and far away. I feel you all around, I think about it every single day, you got away somehow. I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe and I still feel you next to me. Now I can see. The first one is the worst one. When it comes to a broken heart. Your first love yeah, you're so young and you feel like a falling star. There's a fire in the city that's burning out tonight and you're breathing. But you're barely alive. The first one is the worst one. When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart," The lyrics weren't that bad, pretty good really. I seen three, no four boys and three girls just standing there just listening to one of the boys sing. "Nice job Leo, pretty awesome." A older boy that looked the same as the one I just met, set for his hair was in a flow-hawk. The other one that was singing was the same way set for his was in a spiky mess. An other boy had blonde shaggy hair as the other one was listening to the other boy sing with a book in front of his face. Then there was a girl with pink hair that had her hair go by the edge of her shoulder blades. A red headed and black tipped haired girl had hers go down by her hips. I guessed that was Daniel's sister. The last girl had white circles go threw her black hair that was by her shoulder blades. "Hey can you girls help me sing mine?" I started to read the nine teens souls. Okay, the one with the flow-hawk is Dustin, the one with the messy spiky hair is Leonardo but likes being called Leo or Lenny, the on with the dirty blonde shaggy hair is Elijah but likes being called Eli, the other one with the book is Hope. The girl with pink hair is Sakura,the other girl is Amanda, and the last one is Alexandra but likes being called Alex. "Sure Alex, what page?" The Alex girl smiled at the two other girls. "188." After some page flipping the girl stopped on the page. "One, two, three, four." Sakura: Into this cold, blackened room, a magician suddenly appears Only to say his last words for me

Amanda: That winter day , when the days piled up like snow, I still have those memories. Do you?

Alex: "I decorated it in your favorite color, you see!" But our friendship was broken so now your souls not intertwined with mine But before we saw what that we wanted We were too scared, too nervous, now we're too late, there's nothing for us now

Amanda: Now, standing on this monochromic stage, I watch this robotic dream play, Asking God that I could be born once again, but then The leaving into the fourth dimension, I'll make color once more So new things will come around

Sakura: My normal, everyday routine, won't let me leave It wont even let the sunlight in at dawn

Amanda: These empty colorless days, Continue to leaving me in a daze, But maybe it only seems like that

Sakura: When we saw through the mist, The truth it saddened us a bit Behind all our smiles We still frown inside We know now, even if we're too scared or nervous , It's never too late to dream of anything anymore...

Alex: Now, standing on this monochromized stage, I watch this robotic dream play, Praying that I could be born another time, I'm leaving into the fourth dimension, but I'll fill it with color again So something new comes once more.

Eli's POV (It's been so long sence I used his P.O.V XD)

Wow, they all had awesome voices...Only if I could sing,...but oh well, I heard Lord Death the Kid talking about a new kid coming in so I can't wait for him/her to come and join us. Well I think there's about fife girls and seven guys so hopefully the new kid is a girl so it'll be almost even with the boys to girl ratio. "Hey guys me and Eli got to go do some training see ya around." Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Sakura was planing on training on our soul resistance so we can fight easier when appositely 'all the team' gets to the HQ. I rolled up my sleeves and showed off my spiral tattoo on my left forearm. "Lets go Saku, see ya guys."

***Yawns* It's like almost 3:00 over here so I typed this real quick like for you guys. *Yawns and almost falls asleep* Well good night or what ever people!**


	17. Not a Chapter D: Sorry!

**Sorry for the long wait! I my computer keeps deleting what I type...I'm surprised that it didn't delete this. XD I promise I'll write a long chapter when I get the time, and if i'm unable to write it before, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	18. First Full Group Mission

Sakura's POV

After me and Eli go done with our training, Lord DTK wanted to talk to us in the living room. Automatically i noticed a purple and black haired girl. She must be the newbie! "Ah! Now that all of you are here I want to introduce our new kids." Wait, did he just say _kids?_ There's more then one newbie!? Awesome! "This is Angel, she'll be helping out with missions when needed, she doesn't have a weapon yet so she'll help with miestering. The other two new members are," Right when he begun that two boys walked in. Two boys walked in, one that had the same, oh no, how many Devon family members are there!? I mean really?! You can tell they're family by there hair! But the dude was actually wearing a gold and black FAREWELL MY LOVE t-shirt that had a weird heart with a # like thing going threw it all in gold, he also had black skinny jeans,a red and black hood around his waste, and gold and black high tops. The other one has blonde hair, had on a white hood with a tiny black heart on the upper left shoulder, jeans, and black and white shoes. "These two are Mike and Jason. As well as these new members is a new mission. I hope your ready, you kids are going into a town that has a lot of weird disturbances going on with random people, monsters, and creatures like ghouls there. You guys will get a map to their and you kids will go as soon as possible. Now, go get ready. Death out."

Mike's POV

FINALLY! I finally get to see my siblings! After so long! I can't believe it's been so long,...and that Lenny moved from 4'9 to 5'11...Makes you miss it when they were little...I feel so useless...I'm the oldest, i shouldn't of left them when they needed me the most, Dustin wasn't appose to be the one to take charge and loss his child hood. _Yo! Man, your such an emo at the moment._ PAULY! STOP BEING A DOUCHE BAG! _Can you stop yelling? Pauly is a douche bag that will never stop being who he is, and that's why you to argue. We get it but, cab you two p-p-please be a little more quiet? I c-c-can't h-h-handle it. _ Sorry Andrew I'll calm down. **Victoria feels sorry for Micheal.** Thanks Victoria, and also call me Mike please. Ah, Micheal, when can I spread some anarchy? I never seen the color of blood in a decade. _**Calm down Dominic.**_Thanks Marcus. _**No probs man! What's a personality for?** __Messing up his mind._ Pauly, _Yes? _Quit being a jerk to Marcus you asshole. When I was a boy we respected our fellow men! Not be idiots and be assholes!  We get it Louis. Respect each other. But I highly doubt that is ever going to happen with Marcus and Pauly. *Sigh* Hopefully Dust is having a better time with his personalities.

Dustin's POV

* There's Nick and Damian fighting in the background * **_I bet five bucks Nick will get a busted noise. _Jessica is in on that action! **_I b-b-bet Damian will break Nick's arm. OH YOUR DEAD PUNK! ** BRING IT YOU JERSEY SHORE WANNA BE!**_ I think this one's going to end up both of them hurt. **Oh young whipper nappers should stop fighting! I use to fight when I was a boy but it got me no where set for your empty mind**_**! **_Thanks Frank...That makes me feel so wonderful. **  
**

Jason's POV

Mike has told me before about him and his sibling's issues...I think it just makes them unique but I also feel bad for them. I known Mike sense we decided to group up together after my ex-girl friend tried killing me...He's one of the only few people that I told about that. I tried my best to help him with his personals by knowing how to get him back in control when needed.

No 1's POV

The all the boys set for Jason and Mike went to the boys room to start packing for the mission while all the girls set for Angel did the same thing. Angel,Jason and Mike just got to the place and decided to keep most of they're stuff already packed. And with that the teens set off to they're cars and motorcycles and left to they'll destination.


	19. Chi To Nazo Part 1

**Sorry about that wait guys,...I will make this one longer then just 700 words, I promise! *Loyal act* I also got a question. How's the story coming along? Some of you guys have told me anything sense chapter 7. XD Now on with the story.**

Eli's POV

I was utterly bored on the way to the town of Chi To Nazo or as many people of Sakura's hometown calls it the town of blood and mystery...Oddly Sakura told me everything she knew about the odd little town. She said that her home town is right next to this place so if we need a place to hide or stay at, that's most likely our best chose. I looked to my right to see her reading Leo's Lyric book as Amanda did the same thing over her shoulder. I was curious what Leo wrote that made them so stuck on the book but, that's invading his personal area. "Hey Eli, do you think this is good?" I noticed it wasn't Leo's Lyric book, instead of it being red with the black skull on it, it was blue and red striped with a black Devon family skull on the cover opened to a page that said on the top of the page it was open to it said in big words, _HORRIBLE KIDS._ I looked at some of the lyrics on the page. "Pretty awesome, who's book is this?" Amanda smiled brightly, "It's one of Dustin's old books...to bad he stopped writing after dad and Mike left. But, I think he's getting back into it, I never seen that song in here before so he must be." I re-read the lyrics,

'_Watch your step around these words cause, They're gonna get you, They're gonna get you in the end, I swear it's not a disease it's just a game of pretend, A game of pretend, Why is it me they're after, Couldn't they pick another one,Some day I'll spit their laughter, And bit their tongue. Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did! What makes this target grow, Is it when his feelings show? Hold a gun to his head and you'll know, You've pushed him down as low as he can go, Go! Get away from me, Leave me be, I beg you please, I'm on the floor on bended knee. Maybe then I'll keep my sanity. And I can't stand this pain they cause me, This puzzle will solve itself, And maybe I just can't seem to put this together yet. Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did! [x2] Picture this he was just a kid, Not knowing where to begin, He wore all the wrong clothes followed all the wrong trends, Persecuted for the things he did. Picture this he was all alone, Without a friend to call his own so he sat on his bed, With the thought in his head, With wishes that they all were dead. But then he saw the light, Gained the will to fight, Saw that victory was in sight,But soon they all will see. Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. [x2] Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,Look what we did! [x2]' _ I had to admit, Dustin was a good writer. "Not bad for someone that has written sense then." Dustin looked at us when he stopped the black and red Camaro in front of the open gate. "We're here, let's wait for the rest to get here and then we can slip up and find out what's wrong with this town."

Mike's POV

Me,Jason, and Daniel slowed our bikes to a stop as I pulled my helmet off. "Nice to see we aren't the only ones who's early."_ Damn that was idiotic. _ Pauly screw you. **I won't fade away, I won't let you down, I will never break, I don't care what it takes, I will never fade away.** Um, thanks for the words of wisdom Dominic...Hey Marcus, you there dude? **Yeah, it's kinda boring at the moment. When can I kill Pauly?**

**I said I could make it over 700 words...I couldn't finish it though so I'll make it into two or three parts...My damn math and social studies teacher won't give me a break so it might be three parts.**


	20. Fights and Complainants

**Alright, first, Sda209, I don't really care about if your fessed up with my grammar so please don't post anything about it in the reviews. I really hate it when people bring that stuff up to me online where everyone can see it so, If you have any other problems, please help your self to my PM. Also that was my first time ever writing a real chapter so your breaking down a newbie try out so don't waste your time about it. I got better so don't go any farther please. Now that I got that out of the way, lets get started with the new chapter of S.E.N.G! **

Jason's POV

After the rest of our team got to our meet up point we decided to split up and check out what this town has in store for us so, Me and Mike where at the center of the town checking out an abandoned rail road building. "Damn, looks like this place hasn't been inhabited in years." I nodded in agreement. "Precisely...Why are we talking like this?" We both laughed. "I don't know. Let's keep going, this place gives me the creeps." I nodded as we started walking farther into the dark building with our flashlights.

Sakura's POV

"How weird can this town get?!" Eli was in his weapon mode was he screamed that. Well you would scream that too if you were getting chased a giant ghoul. "We got to get him off our tail." I hold the Kar98k up in my hands and began to shoot at the ceiling of the abandoned town hall we where in. "What are you doing. "Sakura! Let's get out of here! The place is about to crumble!", yelled the German Rifle in my hands. " You got it Eli!" I began running as fast as I can and jumped out of a window and landed on my feet right before the old town hall fell down on the ghoul. Eli turned normal seeing I needed to take a breathe break. "That was close,*deep breathe*, we were lucky." He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should keep going. There is no way that ghoul came alone." HE turned back into his weapon form and we headed to the next building over.

Daniel's POV

I...Should...Have...Brought...My...Inhaler...Okay I think i'm fine now but still I was an idiot to think I didn't need the thing. I'm having more of a problem with my breathing now then ever thanks to that ghoul. "Hey Dan, you alright?" I looked down to see my brother appearing on the pistol in my hand. "Yeah,I'm fine. I should have brought my dumb inhaler with me though." He face-palmed as he turned back to normal. "You idiot."

Lenny's POV

"I remember the look in your eyes, When I told you that this was goodbye. You were begging me not tonight. Not here, not now. We're looking up at the same night sky, And keep pretending the sun will not rise. Be together for one more night. Somewhere, somehow" I was singing while my sister was fighting. As our teammates know, this helps our souls wavelengths. "BLOODY PAIN!" I looked up from my weapon form to see her cut the ghoul in half. "Nice! One down and more to go! Let's check further into the forest. Most likely there's more in there." My sister nodded as we ran into the forest. "You better be right LeoNerdo." "Yeah, yeah, yeah Am's."

Sigurd's POV

"Why do you keep missing you duff!" Why does she keep yelling? It's very annoying and I can't slice this ghoul with her yelling in my right ear. "Can you please stop yelling, I'm trying to measure the angle of the ghoul so I can slice it." "Well I would if you could finally cut the thing!" I had a sweat drop down my forehead. This is going to be a long battle.

Angel's POV

I sighed as I leaned against Sigurd's muscle car. Why couldn't I meet my mister before the mission so I at least could be useful and help out in battle. "You better be a good fight Tyler, or your dead."

Hope's POV

"Look out!" I jumped as the ghoul punched the ground. "Thanks Alex, I own yeah one." She showed up on the scythe gun. "No problem! Just remember to cut this sucker in half!" I smiled as I jumped up and aimed straight down in the middle of the ghouls head cutting the ghoul in half. After that Alex turned back to normal as I fixed my white leather jacket. "Hey, what's wrong Alex?" She pointed at the ghoul. "Yeah he's cut in half like you said. "BO IT"S NOT YOU TITLED THE BLADE AT THE MIDDLE LEAVING A ANGLE!" I just smiled and rolled my eyes as I pulled her away from the ghoul. "Come on! There's more ghouls to get." She crossed her arms and started to mumble, "You better make the next on symmetrical or your going to be in half." I laughed at that hoping she was just joking.

**Sorry for the wait! Stay tuned! **


End file.
